


The Case of the Hallucinating Client

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A client has come to see Holmes with reports of strange activity at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Hallucinating Client

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holmes Minor picture prompt [Here](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/8973.html)

  
  
“Mr Holmes, I am seeing things.  You have to come for yourself.”  
  
“My dear sir, calm yourself, there is always a rational explanation.  You must not let your imagination run away with you.”  Holmes was at his calmest, reassuring his client as best he could.  
  
For myself, I was beginning to believe Mr Murdoch had imbibed too much of a hallucinatory substance.  He did not have the appearance of either a habitual drinker, or one who participated regularly in opium, but such matters can be masked.  
  
To my surprise, Holmes agreed to call in to see the gentleman late the following afternoon, which is when he claimed the apparitions generally appeared.  
  
Accordingly, we took a cab to Whitley Mansions, where Murdoch met us.  He was aware of our disbelief in his tale and therefore introduced us to some of his domestic staff, who he claimed would repeat it for us.  
  
I would have said the housekeeper and governess had been infected by the general hysteria, but the footman seemed a pragmatic soul and he too insisted he had seen the same thing.  
  
“Mice, sir, hopping around and squeaking.  You’d think the cat had got in there with them, but no.  And every evening it’s the same thing.”  
  
“Fascinating,” said Holmes.  “And have you observed any other creatures behaving strangely?”  
  
“There’s a rat out in the yard, which I’ve seen walking around on its hind legs,” the footman replied.  
  
“And Master Freddy’s lizards keep trying to follow Havers whenever they see him,” the governess said.  
  
“That’s true,” the footman replied.  “I nearly trod on one the other day.”  
  
Not to be outdone the housekeeper said, “And cook was complaining her pumpkin had disappeared.”  
  
Holmes nodded wisely.  He went to find our client and requested he escort us to the kitchen.  
  
Murdoch blustered slightly, but did as requested.  As we entered the kitchen a small scullery maid cowered in the corner.   
  
Holmes walked over to her and took her hand.  “Don’t be alarmed, my dear.  There is nothing more to fear.”  Then turning to Murdoch he said, “You and your small son, Freddy, have recently moved to this house and engaged new staff, having arrived from overseas following your wife’s death.  However, the money you have used is only yours in part.  The other half was your brother’s money, which you were to keep in trust for his daughter when she should come of age.  This,” Holmes indicated the scullery maid, “is your niece.”  
  
There was nothing Murdoch could do.  He looked as if he was going to deny everything, but instead turned and departed.  
  
I asked Holmes if he thought the girl would be safe now.  
  
“Murdoch knows I am watching him, he will not try anything further,” he replied.  
  
“But how did you manage to solve this puzzle?”  
  
“Think Watson: white mice, a rat, lizards and a pumpkin.  What other logical solution could there be?”


End file.
